The present invention relates generally to field of URL determination, and more particularly, to URL determination to a previously unknown host.
Typically, a graphical control element address bar, also referred to as a location bar or Uniform Resource Locator (URL) bar, allows a user to input a URL in a web browser. Once inputted, the URL navigates the user to a chosen website in a web browser. Many address bars offer features such as autocomplete and a list of suggestions while a URL is being typed in. Typically, auto-completion features base suggestions on a web browser's history.